


删除

by Breddymendy, DoughDough



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breddymendy/pseuds/Breddymendy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughDough/pseuds/DoughDough
Summary: 属于他们的美好其他人无需知道。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Breddy Wonderland





	删除

**Author's Note:**

> *笔者说：我们理解，但我们依然很悲伤，圈地自哀。
> 
> *无差，已经不知道算不算现实向了。
> 
> *《百年孤独》的真爱粉，不要来追杀sacrilegious的我，跟松松无关

Eddy不会拒绝Brett提出的任何要求，从来都不会。

“Eddy，下周六来我家打游戏吧。”

“好。”

“Eddy，你大二开学以后搬来我公寓，我们一起合租吧。”

“好。”

“Eddy，我们一起拍影片吧。”

“好。”

“Eddy，我们从乐团辞职做全职YouTuber 吧。”

“好。”

“Eddy，我们全球巡演吧。”

“好。”

二十七岁这年他甚至幻想和这个他可以无条件信任的人永远在一起，让他的余生都充满着“好”。

五月的某个傍晚他们吃着寿司外卖。

天气逐渐转凉，夏天的蝉鸣不知何时已经在耳边远去。当Eddy正要张口吞下那个并不是很新鲜的三文鱼寿司的时候，一直低头划着手机的Brett突然说：“Eddy，我们请一个Youtube 市场管理咨询师吧，虽然会有一笔数额不小的咨询费，但这样能让频道更快地走上专业路线。”

夹着寿司的筷子在口边顿住。虽然不知道对方为何会突然提议，但Eddy明白好友的用意。

“好。”

六月，Eddy 发现在过去的两周的工作时间里，Brett除了录视频就是在和咨询师通电话。对话内容无非就是如何在维持频道特色的情况下体现专业性。与第三方交涉的工作通常都会被Brett包揽，这一次也不例外。所以他一直没有过问，  
直到Eddy听见关于重新整理频道初期视频的对话。

“所以，咨询师的建议是什么？” Eddy坐在钢琴边假装不经意地问道。

“她建议我们可以开始着重经营频道的公众形象。”

“那具体实施方案呢？”

“在接下来的六个月里先申请YouTube官方认证的音乐频道，然后开始整理频道上的现存影片。譬如说，删除频道初期一些过于冗长不能立刻体现古典乐主题的影片。”

Eddy没有接话。

Brett回到他的电脑前，手指在键盘上快速地敲打着，发邮件、给整个团队重新制定这一周的工作计划。Eddy被晾在钢琴边，背倚着钢琴思索着Brett刚才说的话到底是什么意思。

Eddy对“古典乐主题”的定义简单到只包含三个要素：Brett，他，和小提琴。所以到底什么是“不能立刻体现古典乐主题的影片”？ 

“我们先申请YouTube的官方认证吧，删视频的事情暂时不着急。”

Eddy抬头看了眼坐在桌前的人，他的镜片反射着电脑屏幕上的画面，Eddy看不清他的眼睛。

“好。”

“我让宣传团队下周前给出一个网站新页面的设计方案。主要就是更新一下宣传照。”

“好，那原定下周三出的practice belt 就顺延一周吧。不然他们忙不过来。”

“可以。后天拍摄新merch的宣传照，你介意一个人去吗？明年在欧洲的巡演我想增加几个城市。巴黎跟布鲁塞尔的演出场地现在就要开始联系了。” 话音刚落，Brett的手机又响了起来，”Hello. Yes, it’s Brett Yang…” 

Eddy看着眼前一边打着电话一边敲着键盘忙碌的好友，用低到连空气都难以捕捉的声音，像是说给对方又像是说给自己听的那样

“好。” 

七月的某天，凌晨两点，睡前在滑手机的Eddy收到Brett的一条短信。

“Bro，我们明天联系一下视频团队把早期的直播视频都删了吧。”

Eddy盯着那句冰冷的信息，想象着对方毫无表情的打下那句话。黑暗中手机刺眼的光让他的眼睛感到一阵干涩。

“我们要不再讨论一下？有些视频留下来还是很有意义的。”Eddy揉揉发痛的眼睛，像是要和对方争辩又像是要挽留，但他随即便删除了打好的两行文字。这么多年来，他知道，想要改变Brett已经决定好的事都是徒劳。

他最终只回复了一个“好”。放下手机后，他陷入了一场关于过去的一切是否都是假的的自我争论。在未来等待他的是不是一个一去不复返的春天和一片过眼云烟？

这一天终于还是来了。

隔天傍晚收到团队发来的视频已确认删除的邮件时，Eddy 感到心里空荡荡的，就像是小时候猛然意识到自己把小提琴落在火车上时一样。

窗外布里斯班火红的夕阳透过百叶窗照在年轻男孩的脸上，隐藏着慢慢红了的眼眶。

从街头表演，到众筹成功，到每周的Twoset Tuesday，到巡演期间忍不住的要与世界分享的快乐。从油管10k，到100k，到1M，到2M。过去的一切都包含在那些看上去傻里傻气却又透露着青涩的真挚的直播里。

明知道视频早已删除，他却还是像是可以抓住过去般紧紧地握着手机，尽力地想要将其抓在手中。让里程碑式的过去在公众视野里消失，Eddy不知道这些回忆最终会成为他和Brett两个人的秘密，还是就此掩埋于时光中，尘封在故人的心里。他不知道。

Eddy看着面前的人专心地跟团队讨论着还有哪些早期搞笑到有些丢脸的视频和涉及太多隐私的vlog 可以陆续下架。删除要缓慢进行，这样粉丝不会反应过于强烈，频道的视频总量也不会陡减，让人可以慢慢接受。

听着面前的人冷静又周全的话语，Brett的老道与理智让他有些害怕。

所有的感性都会被现实扼杀吗？

Eddy不知道答案。

··············

对于Brett 而言，越珍贵的东西越需要被深埋心底。比如他骨子里的傲气，比如他儿时当prodigy 的回忆，比如一份他无法界定的感情。

如果有人让二十三岁大学刚毕业的Brett在音乐和Eddy之间做选择，他会犹豫一阵，然后用小到几乎听不见的声音说“选小提琴”。如果二十八岁的他面临同样的抉择，Brett觉得自己只会无休止地重复“我不知道”，然后让自己消失。小提琴，音乐，Eddy和他早已活成了一个整体。

“如果频道想专注古典乐，掺杂太多私人情感及信息的东西会影响你们建立门面。粉丝基础和业界口碑都需要兼顾一下。”电话另一边的女声冷静、专业。

Brett开始紧张，像是预想到对方接下来所要说的话，插在棒球衫口袋里的手上全是汗。

“我理解，所以您建议的实施方案是什么？运作周期呢？”

“我建议在接下来的六个月里完成第一步转型。先申请YouTube官方认证的音乐频道，网站上的宣传照也需要更新，然后着手清理早期的一些视频。我注意到你们的Facebook平台上还有很多直播记录，建议你们都可以考虑下架，把重点全部放在YouTube上。”

“下架早期视频？” Brett的嗓音突然提高，他下意识地看了眼工作室另一头靠在钢琴边研究西小协谱子的人。早上十点的阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙倾洒入室，Brett 看不清也不敢猜测光斑中的人是悲是喜。

“是的。我知道对于你们而言这不会是一件简单的事，你们有充分的时间考虑。近期需要解决的只有完成Youtube上的专业频道认证。关于删视频的想法您跟陈先生再商量一下，我们可以随时联系。”

Brett应了一声，像是有什么东西卡在他干涩的喉咙里。他干咳了两声后，又恢复平常。“谢谢您，我们保持联系。”

Brett其实知道，无论他说什么，要求什么，Eddy都会无条件地答应。他甚至觉得如果他让对方在悉尼大桥顶端拉小提琴，Eddy也会笑着回答一声“好”，然后在134米的海风中演奏帕格尼尼的Nel cor piu non mi sento.

所以当他提出要删除那些早期的直播视频时，Brett心中其实早已知道对方的回应。

“我列了一个清单，有十个视频我们可以考虑下架。发你邮箱了，你看一下。”

“好。” 

又是意料之中的回答，Brett在心里苦笑了一下，继续说道，“除了留下在东京上野公园的直播，Paganini 24 首Caprices 视奏跟拉大提琴的直播，其他的都下架吧。”

“2017年的busking筹款视频也要删吗？我们频道的有今天的发展离不开那段经历。” 

没有像平常那样得到简单的回答让他有点吃惊，Brett听出了Eddy几近恳求的语气。他突然有点动摇。

他想起筹款最后一晚的那片夜空下，Eddy哭着抱住他说他们成功了。因为在直播，嘴上说Bro Hug，Brett不确定眼中的深情是否早已将他的爱在镜头前出卖，还有那句脱口而出的“I love you Eddy” 和对方闷在他胸口的那句“I love you too”。

“还是删了吧。”

他盯着电脑屏幕淡淡地说，他不敢看Eddy的眼睛。

“好。” 

是熟悉的回答，可这次，答复的人带着哭腔。

那天工作结束后，Eddy照例把Brett送到门口，Brett突然转身抱住了斜倚着门框的人。像是无意又像是有意般重复着那个晚上。他们的déjà vu。

“Thanks bro. I love you, Eddy.”

对方显然没有准备好突如其来的身体接触，身体僵直了一秒，但只有一秒，随即将他用力拥入熟悉的怀抱里。

“I love you too, Brett.” 

··············

在有关两个人的故事里，他们都是念旧的人。

他们把有关青春的回忆小心包裹起来，埋在心里，替彼此珍藏。

属于他们的美好其他人无需知道。

FIN.


End file.
